Unwritten
by cherica
Summary: Hermione needs a husband in order to get a job. She asked Molly for advise... next thing you know, she got ended up marrying George Weasley. Yep! The prankster. What will happen next?... CoMpLeTe!...
1. When It All Started

_Please submit a review because it's my first time to right and I'm a bit... i dunno how I feel also... see?_

**1. Where It Started**

It was October. Hermione was not used being outside Hogwarts. She was trying to get a job but the Ministry decided that once you turned 19, which is how old Hermione was then, working women should be married and should already have a child or soon-to-have one. Hermione didn't have a husband then, nor does he have a child. In fact, she was still virgin.

Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, it was already her tenth time of trying but still... no luck.

"Please sir, I need to get a job in order to live," Hermione pleaded.

Thomnas laughed (Tom's younger cousin, Tom's really old then, he can't work actively) " Really, you also need to find a husband in order to live don't you?"

Hermione sighed. Then she said, "Not always..."

Thomnas smiled. "Sorry, I really can't -- Ministry's orders. Though I want tomake you our manager.I got to go now. Have some appointed with the Minister," he explained.

Hermione stood up, upset. She walked towards the door.

_I really need to have a husband don't I?_Hermione thought, _But who?_

Hermione decided to go to the Burrow for some advise from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! Hermione! You scared me to death!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when Hermione apparated to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the garden, hunting for gnomes.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione apologized.

"No, it's fine dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why aren't the others helping you, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is out with Lavander, Ginny isout with Harrywhile the others are at their usual doings, jobs I mean," Mrs. Weasley explained."And I would like a hand, dear, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she went to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Call me Molly, dear, if you please. Fleur will soon be adressed as Mrs. Weasley, too. Maybe even Lavander Brown and Angelina,"

"Okay then, Mrs. Weas -- I mean, Molly."

Molly smiled.

"Sorry I forgot to ask but what brings you here, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was gonna ask for advise because, you know, the new Ministry rule..." Hermione started.

She began to tell Molly how it was hard to find a job without a husband and things like: she didnt know where to stay while she's on finding a job.

"Dear, you would stay here until you find a husband whether you like it or not," Molly announced.

"Won't I get to be a pain in the ass?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely not dear, and besides, I can help in finding you a husband, can't I?"

"Thanks, Mrs.--Molly!"


	2. Molly's Unexpected Idea

_So here goes my Chapter Two..._

**2. Molly's Unexpected Idea**

Hermione had just returned from Leaky Cauldron to transfer her things to Ginny's room.

"Molly, I'm here..." she called out.

Molly appeared in the kitchen door as she said, "Come on then, let me get your things up in Gin's room so you could arrange dinner."

"Okay then," Hermione approved.

After half an hour, the table was set and Hermione was cooking that Ginny appeared in the kitchen door.

"Mum, may Harry stay in my room for the next few--" Ginny said as she turned to face Hermione."Sorry, thought you were my dear mother. Where's mum?"

"She's upstairs. Would you mind if I stay in your room for how many days?" Hermione asked.

"I was plannning to let Harry stay there but sure, Harry could stay with Ron. Lavander may stay with us if she likes," Ginny explained."Where is Harry, anyway?"

Just then, Harry appeared in the kitchen room as he said he's greetings.

"Would you mind if you stay in Ron's room cause Hermione will stay in mine?" Ginny asked Harry. It was more of an order than a question.

Harry nodded. Just then Molly appeared in the room.

"Fascinating! You're here, Harry. I heard your voices," Molly exclaimed. She turned to Ginny."Yes dear, Harry could stay here if he pleases."

"Hey mum, Ginny, Harry, 'Mione," cheery voices of Fred and George said that made everyone jumped.

"Should do that more often, it seems fun seeing them jump like that," Fred said as he grinned. Molly glared at the twins.

"What? Didn't say anything... it was Fred!" George announced.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione announced before Molly could say a word.

In the middle of dinner, Arthur Weasley entered the room.

"Arthur, dear, I was so worried. What happened to the job-rule-niteen-thingy?" Molly said.

"I heard that the Ministry got many complaints..." Mr. Weasley said quietly. Then, Molly started telling them what happened to Hermione.

"So sad!" Ginny said.

"I was just thinking about it. George are you going out with someone?" Molly asked.

"No mum. Why in the name of Merlin did you care, you never cared? Don't worry, she won't be like Phlegm—I mean Fleur" George said. Nothing was funny but everyone laughed.

"I was just wondering, you should marry 'Mione for Merlin's sake," Molly said when everyone quieted down.

"What!" everyone in the table turned to Molly.

"Well," Molly said quietly. She took a deep breath for courage, the said aloud, "Whether you like it or not George Weasley, you will be married to her or I'll wreck that joke shop of yours."

"Molly, honestly, it's fine!" Hermione said quietly.

"No, Mione," Molly insisted.

"He doesn't have to marry a woman he doesn't love," Hermione said but still Molly shook her head.

Fred gave George a pleading look. "I should've married Katie," George muttered but everyone heared him.

Tears were streaming down to Hermione's face as she said in a rush,"I'll-be-in-Ginny's-room-if-anyone-needs-me." Then she ran towards Ginny's room.


	3. Apologies

_Please review!_

**3. Apologies and Proposal**

As Hermione ran towards Ginny's room heard George and Molly's conversation. No-- not conversation but shoutings.

"Now look what you've done," she heard Molly say.

"What I've done? It's what you've done, mum," she heard George say.

"Oh come on, George."

"Mum, it was your idea in the first place."

"I was just trying to help her."

"What about me, mum. I'm your son."

"Oh, George, don't overact."

"Mum, I'm not overacting. It's just. . . we're totally different, we won't --er-- get along well."

"Now, now George I remember you telling me you fancy her."

"Mum we were in 4th grade, didn't know any better and besides--" George tried to protest

"Just apologize to her first and we'll talk this over --er-- quietly and calmly," Molly said.

George sighed and went up to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," George apologized as he went to comfort Hermione.

'Mione wiped her tears and avoided eye contact as she said, "George, you don't have to marry me, I'll talk to your mom and we'll sort this out."

"No, I insist," George said as he reached for his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was stunned but recovered quickly. "George, that's for Katie Bell isn't it?" she asked politely.

"How did you know?" George wondered out aloud.

Hermione giggled. "I just know, George."

George sighed. "Oh well, have no chance with Katie. She and Oliver are engaged." Hermione was so shocked that she didn't realize that she was staring at George.

"So?" George said.

"What?" Mione asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh! Maybe," Hermione replied.

"What kind of answer is that? Don't joke with me!" George exclaimed.

"Yes, then," Mione said. George grinned.

"Gotta go get mum. Won't let her invade our joke shop," George announced. Mione laughed at the word '_invade_' but still she was hurt because George was only doing it for the joke shop. "_That's life,_"she muttered under her breath.


	4. Wedding Plans

Sorry I haven't updated for how many weeks… It's next part is not so good… sigh I chose the name Isaiah because my uncle that is going to the US of A later's name is Isaiah.

**4. Wedding Plans**

Everyone was getting ready for the Hermione-George wedding. Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror. She was in muggle make-up, her hair up in a bun. She was wearing a long, white, off-shoulder dress that fits her perfectly. She made Molly sew it and Molly was delighted. Ginny made her hair and she, herself had placed a make-up on herself.

Someone knocked on the door, it was Fred. "Mione, Sir Isaiah is already there," Fred announced.

"I'll be there in a sec," Hermione said.

"No, I'll escort you there."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Let's go," Hermione said as she stood up and followed Fred.

Fred was their best-man. Harry, Ronald and Draco was their groom's-men and Parvati, Lavander and Padma was their bridesmaid.

They were there, in front of the Black Lake where they were going to be married. Hermione walked through the aisle. The wedding strarted.

They said their "I do's" and in what seemed like years, Sir Isaiah said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione just stared at George. He leaned to her and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked. When the kiss was finished, everybody cheered.

Hermione and George ran to the Great Hall where the reception was held. It was beautiful. Instead of House banners, there were banners of the couple's name and congratulations. Hermione smiled.

The reception went well. When all guests were gone and the Weasleys and Harry were the only ones left, they left Hogwarts grounds.

"Where's the car?" Hermione asked.

"Car? Broomstick, you mean," George answered.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Brooms?" Hermione was very afraid of brooms.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," George assured her. Hermione smiled.

When they turned left, a firebolt that has a banner attached to it appeared. On the banner, written was: George-Mione. "Hop in," George said. Hermione held tight. When the broom flew, Mione screamed. George smirked.

After eight hours, Hermione asked "George, where are we going? It's been eight hours. It's seven o'clock already!" George smiled.

"Here we are!" George said. They arrived in front of a group of bungalows. The bungalows were in front of a beach.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as they headed for the smallest bungalow.

"Weasley, here," George said, then she turned to Hermione. "A small island in the Philippines. 25 of the population here are wizards."

"I've read about those, then this must be J. Shell Island," Hermione said.

"_Accio key. _Room 2, then." The man behind the table said as he handed George the key.

"Thanks," George said."Yup! Hermione, welcome to the Jordan's island!" Geoege announced.


	5. J Shell Island

_Hey! Hope you like it! I don't know anything about mating so please..._

**4. J. Shell Island**

"You mean, Lee Jordan's island?" Hermione asked. She was shocked.

"Yeah," George replied.

"No, honestly George."

"I'm telling the truth, Hermione,"George said as he opened the door to the bungalow.

Hermione looked around. It was fine. There was a living room. To it's left is the bedroom and to it's left is a kitchen. Inside the bedroom was a bathroom.

"There's only one room," Hermione said when they both entered the bedroom.

"Yeah," George answered.

"We're not doing it are we?" Hermione asked nervously.

George pushed Hermione to the wall. He gave her a 'not-unless-you-want-to wink '. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm only kidding," George said. Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hermione and George slept on the same bed. Nothing happened, though.

"Wanna go swimming?" George asked Hermione when they finished breakfast.

"Sure."

"Change, then."

"I'll be back in a minuite."

Hermione changed into her bikini thatmade her curves visible.

"Hey, sexy," George called out. Hermione just smiled.

They only stopped for mealtimes, they finished on 7 o'clock in the evening.

When they got to their bedroom George pushed Hermione into the bed. He leaned against her and kissed her. Hermione kissed back. They began toring each-other's bathing suits. Next thing you know, Hermione was not virgin any longer.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She wrapped the sheets around her as she sat up. George was watching muggle television.

"Hey, babe," George said.

"Hey!" Hermione replied."What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"9 in the morning. Wanna head home?" George asked. Hermione nodded. "Let's go then,hop into your clothes!"


	6. Unwritten

Hey! Do you like it so far? Please review...

**6. Unwritten**

"George, where are we heading?" Hermione asked George.

"To our home, ofcourse!"

"Duh! Then where is OUR home?"

"In the earth, ofcourse!"

"George, don't joke with me."

"Okay, a flat on top of the joke shop."

"In Hogsmeade?" Hermione joked.

"Oh, get lost!" George exclaimed.

After a long day, they reached WWW.

"Let's go now, come on!"

They reached the flat. It was big enough for the two of them. There's

two bedroom but the other one is too small, it's only for a nursery!

"Where are you going to sleep?" Hermione asked George.

"In your room ofcoarse!" George replied.

"What?"

"Why what?"

"Why in this room?"

"Do you think you fit in the Nursery?" George asked.

"No!"

"Then shut up!"

"George... I love you!" Hermione said.

"Love you too!" George replied.

After a few months, they found out that Hermione was preggie with twins, a girl and a boy. Well then, that's their story and the rest are still unwritten!

**NATASHA BEDINGFIELD LYRICS  
**  
**Unwritten   
**

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

_This is one of my favorite songs, now that's why I named it after the song!_


End file.
